


Siren's Call

by GoldenHero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, Kim Namjoon is sort of a jerk, Lots of Symbolism, M/M, Mermaids, Sirens, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, a good amout of swearing, but not like smut-smut... it's very serious, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Namjoon exhaled shakily, his eyes flickering around the still water that lapped gently at his small row boat. Beside him, Yoongi clutched onto a net, his body stiff. Hoseok was in the back, his lips pressed against the tips of his hands that were folded in prayer, praying to whoever would listen in the desolate length of the ocean.Namjoon could already hear them, their tails slapping softly against the water, their soft songs marred by the ocean's depths. He glanced over to Seungcheol who was glaring out at the dark water, watching the stars reflecting on the water like broken glass.Ripples appeared on the water and Namjoon held his breath. They had arrived.(This isn't something that I'm gonna work on extensively. I just wanted to write one chapter for this, but I may continue it at some point, but probably not.)





	Siren's Call

When Seungcheol had first introduced the idea of capturing mermaids, Namjoon had thought he was kidding. 

Mermaids, once thought to be things of myth, were very real. After the attacks on multiple ships by Sirens and Mermaids alike, hundreds of pirates set out to find and kill the terrible beats. 

But not Seungcheol. 

No, he wanted to keep them as pets. A sick sort of thought, but as they spoke about it more and more, the idea began to catch. 

The thought of having a mythical creature as your pet and slave excited Namjoon to the point of going off into the furthest part of the ocean and sitting in a tiny boat loaded with glass cases, not even sure if the mermaids would show up, but as he spilled his blood into the water and saw lights shimmering below briefly, he was convinced that they would catch something tonight. 

Namjoon exhaled shakily, his eyes flickering around the still water that lapped gently at his small row boat. Beside him, Yoongi clutched onto a net, his body stiff. Hoseok was in the back, his lips pressed against the tips of his hands that were folded in prayer, praying to whoever would listen in the desolate length of the ocean.

 

Namjoon could already hear them, their tails slapping softly against the water, their soft songs marred by the ocean's depths. He glanced over to Seungcheol who was glaring out at the dark water, watching the stars reflecting on the water like broken glass.

 

Ripples appeared on the water and Namjoon held his breath. They had arrived.

 

He nodded to Seungcheol who waved to his team, the large group immediately starting to get their nets and the cases ready, pressing chunks of melted wax into their ears to blot out the sounds of the siren’s call.

 

Namjoon let himself listen, gripping the wood he was sitting on until it creaked under the pressure. The singing got louder and more intense, and soon Namjoon could make out swimming figures from the depths.

 

He saw their bodies, sleek and toned. Their tales that shimmered in the golden light of the lanterns. He caught a glimpse of one of their faces, rounded and soft with plump lips and shimmering eyes that played between lust and the promise of what was to come.

 

Namjoon clutched onto his own net, scooting forward a bit. He was acting as a decoy for these beasts, and it seemed that his nearing body made the mermaids excited. They circled the boat rhythmically, their powerful tails propelling them forward until one of them, the one who seemed to be the leader, approached the bow of the boat.

 

He had broad shoulders and short brown hair that was slicked to his face. He leant forward, his lips parting as he sang softly to Namjoon. Namjoon swallowed thickly, blinking away the haze that he felt clawing his eyes.

 

The mermaid reached forward slowly, his webbed hand dripping freezing seawater water onto Namjoon’s thighs. His plump lips curled into a delicious smirk, revealing his sharp fangs that gleamed in the low light.

 

“Are you my sailor?” He whispered, placing his hand on Namjoon’s cheek and making the pirate captain shudder. His hand was so cold, like ice and it smelled of the sea, soft and salty but with something that was all his own.

 

“Yes,” Namjoon found himself replying. His voice felt heavy and his eyelids started to droop as the mermaid drew closer and closer, his hand moving to the back of Namjoon’s neck, pulling him closer to the water-

 

“NOW!” Seungcheol yelled, immediately breaking the spell. In seconds, nets were cast out and mermaids, shocked and unable to move, were pulled up into the boats, leaving the waters empty and disturbed.

 

Namjoon grabbed the mermaid by his arms, yanking him forward but the mermaid was faster. He snarled and yanked Namjoon down, pulling him into the water.

 

The shock of the cold made Namjoon’s bones go stiff. He choked as water invaded his lungs and scrambled up to the surface. He grabbed onto the boat, struggling as the screeching mermaid tried to pull him into the depths more and more, his sharp claws digging into Namjoon’s thighs, drawing blood and making Namjoon’s heart skip a beat.

 

He grabbed onto the boat, catching the mermaid by his hair and tugging him up. He coughed out sea water as he was pulled up out of the water by his crew, the mermaid screeching in fury as he was brought onto the boat as well, screaming in his squealing and clicking language as the other mermaids around them, trapped in large glass tanks, struggled and squealed in panic as their leader was tied down, a gag of rope pressed into his mouth and muffling his screams.

 

The mermaid thrashed against the crew’s hold, his claws slicing at their skin and his tail slamming against the boat and shattering wood. Namjoon grunted and secured his arms behind his back, his hands shaking from the shock of the cold before he finally was able to shove the mermaid into one of the cases, immediately sitting back and gasping for air as he watched the beasts thrash and scream.

 

Hoseok laughed softly as he pulled the gunk from his ears, tossing them into the ocean and letting them sink. “Fuck,” he breathed, rubbing his face as he shook. “That was a terrible idea.”

 

Yoongi snickered, his own hands shaking as he secured the tops of the cages, smirking at the panicking beasts. “It’s Joonie’s own damn fault that he fell into the fucking water,” he muttered, huffing when Namjoon shoved him.

 

“Fuck off,” he huffed, coughing a bit more before looking to Seungcheol who was finishing up securing the last few mermaids in their own cases. He looked back to his crew and nodded.

 

“Head for the ship! We need to get these guys down below before daybreak,” he ordered. Yoongi groaned and grumbled softly before he got into position and took the oar in his hand, starting to row alongside Hoseok.

 

Namjoon looked to the water, smirking when he saw that none of the mermaids were left. He looked back to his massive ship that sat anchored in the deep water and nodded to himself. He had just captured some of the world’s most dangerous beasts, beasts who would help him on his quest for treasure.

 

He soon found himself grinning, looking to his captured mermaid at his side, watching as the beast thrashed against the glass, his chest heaving and glowering at Namjoon in fury. Namjoon smiled wider and let himself get a better look at the mermaids.

 

They were all very different, their tails covered in colored scales and translucent fins that stuck straight up. They had gills on the sides of their necks and sharp claws that seemed retractable. Namjoon’s mermaid had a long pink tail that rippled and shone in the light. It was decorated with silver and gold coins, as well as pearls that were tangled in his hair and hung from his ears.

 

His mermaid was one of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. With long strong looking shoulders and beautiful plumped out pink lips that looked incredibly kissable. His skin was clear and he had defined muscles that flexed as he pressed against the glass, trying to break it, but Namjoon knew that it would hold.

 

He sat back, sighing softly as he watched the mermaids move until finally, one by one, they began to relax as if they were giving into their fates. The last one being Namjoon’s mermaid who snarled and bared his sharp teeth at Namjoon, but the snarl dropped as he caught sight of the massive ship. His eyes widened and he shrunk back in fear, pressing against the other mermaids in terror as they came closer and closer to the ship.

 

“Load ‘em up!” Namjoon boomed, standing up and grabbing onto one of the large nets, helping Hoseok and Yoongi push the carts into the net.

 

Seungcheol neared the boat as well, pushing the carts into his own nets and helping his crew lug them up into the air and onto the boat.

 

Namjoon climbed aboard, looking at the multitude of crates, all of them with one or two mermaids who sat angrily inside, some thrashing against the glass, others trying to woo the sailors with their voices, but most of them sat still, their heads in their hands as they realized their fates.

 

Namjoon smirked, walking over to the large lower deck opening and lugged the gigantic doors open, revealing a large tank that sat below, a place where the mermaid would be stored.

 

Namjoon watched as the crates were pushed forward, their tops pulled off and discarded to the side as the mermaids were pushed into the waters below, screaming in fear as they fell.

 

Namjoon looked down at the water, seeing his own mermaid breach the water and point up at Namjoon before his opened his mouth, and surprisingly screamed up at him in a language he could understand.

 

“Curse you!” He howled, “curse you! Curse you! Curse you!” He repeated until Namjoon rolled his eyes and closed the doors, cutting off the screams. Namjoon turned to Seungcheol, nodding to the other pirate captain before the walked to his cabin.

 

He flopped down with a sigh, pushing his face into the sheets and soon drifting off, dreaming of songs and the touch of freezing cold ocean water.


End file.
